Omega - Winteriron
by TheKillerMinds
Summary: La brujería a existió por décadas en la humanidad. A pesar de no hablarse mucho de ella hoy en día, aún hay gente que la practica o tiene conocimientos gracias a sus antes pasados. Y gracias a esta magia, nace lo que sería el primer Omega en la historia. El 29 de mayo del 1940. Nace lo que sería el primer matamorfo de la historia.


Maria Collins Carbonell; Era una mujer muy hermosa, con su larga cabellera castaña, sus espresivos ojos cafés y su encantadora sonrisa. Estos atributos terminaron enamorando aún Conde de gran familia y renombre, Howard Stark.

La familia Stark; Era conocida por tener el más grande mercader de pescados. Sus barcos siempre llegaban con buenas cargas y sus enlatados se vendían como pan caliente. Eran conocido por todo Europa y América, ya que su calidad era tan buena que barcos zarpaban cada día para ir a dejar mercancía a otros países.

Cuando Maria conoció a Howard, fue unos de los momentos más bellos de su vida, nunca pensó que un gran hombre, como lo era Stark, se fijaría en alguien de clase tan baja. Pero a eso a Howard no le importo, lo único que veía era una hermosa mujer, inteligente, audaz, y sobre todo una mujer bondadosa. Y el sabía que Maria no iba por su dinero, si no por su persona.

Y así pasaron los meses y esta bella pareja cada día se enamoraba más. Muchos estaban en desacuerdo a este amor, más los padres de Howard al ver que estaba con una plebeya. Pero eso no le importo a Howard, lo único que le importaba era esa bella mujer que cada día amaba más.

Se casaron a escondía de sus padres; Así que Maria ahora era una Stark. Maria Stark, Condesa y señora de Howard Stark. A Howard le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Pasó el tiempo y la pareja de esposos eran más felices que nunca, pero toda esa felicidad se incrementó cuando una tarde Maria le da una noticia a Howard.

-Amor.. - Maria bajaba las escaleras para ir al encuentro de su esposo, que llegaba de la fábrica.- ¿Como te fue?

Howard le dio un beso a su mujer, y dejó que esta le quitara el sacó.- Bien, solo era una fuga en una de las maquinas de enlatado.

Maria sonrió, y volvió a besarlo.- Vamos cariño, quiero contarte algo.

Howard y Maria, se dirigieron a la sala, se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Maria miro a Howard, tomó unas de sus manos y las puso en su vientre.

-Estoy embarazada.

El hombre quedó un buen rato callado, haciendo que la mujer se preocupará, pero todo esa preocupación se desvaneció cuando Howard la abrazo.

-Hablas enserio? Enserio voy hacer padre?

Maria soltó una risa y frotó la espalda de su esposo.- Si querido vas hacer padre.

Howard la soltó, tomo su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y empezó a llenar su cara de besos, mientras decía lo feliz que lo estaba haciendo al darle un hijo. Maria sólo sonrió y se dejó mimar, cada día su vida se ponía más alegre y pintoresca. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Después de toda los besos y palabras de felicidad, la pareja se demostró de forma más íntima su amor por el otro, prometiendose amor eterno entre suspiros y una vida tranquila y armoniosa para la nueva vida en camino.

Pero eso talvez no sea posible, y Howard lo supo cuando le llegó una carta de su padre, pidiendo su presencia en la mansión Stark.

-Es necesario que vallas.. - Howard sonrió al ver el puchero en los labios de su esposa, cada día se pone más regalona y mandona.

-No me hagas pucheros Maria.- regaño a broma Howard, la mujer sonrió y abrazo a su esposo.

-No quiero que vallas, me quedaré sólita.- dijo la mujer haciendo más pucheros y mirando con ojos brillante a su esposo.

Howard la aparto, y dirigió sus manos al vientre de la mujer.- Cómo que sola y este hombrecito, qué?

Maria soltó una risa y aprecio como su marido le hablaba a su hijo, ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, y le faltaba una semana para los 4, estaba muy feliz, y su marido igual. No había momento que no hablara con su hijo.

-Igual tienes a Jarvis, Maria.- la mujer vio al nombrado que estaba en la puerta con una mirada enternecida mirando a la pareja.- Cierto que no la dejaras sola Jarvis?

-Claro que no señor Stark.

La mujer le sonrió al hombre y este le devolvió el gesto. Sabía que podía confiar en Jarvis, es un gran hombre.

-Ya querida, tengo que irme.- la mujer volveo hacer pucheros y Howard solo río y negó con la cabeza.- Ya Maria.. - se acercó a su esposa y deposito un beso en sus labios.- Te veo al rato.

Maria y Jarvis se despidieron en la entrada del hombre, mientras este subía en su nueva adquisición; Un Renault del año.

Maria soltó un suspiro, y siguió mirando hacia donde el auto había desaparecido. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Howard al llegar a la mansión Stark, dejó estacionado el auto y salió con elegancia y gracia de éste. En la entrada estaba un mayordomo esperando por él. Al entrar lo primero que escucho fue risas, y charlas entre sus padres y otras personas más.

Al entranse a la sala vio lo que sucedía; En la sala sentados en los sofá individuales estaban sus padres, y en el de pareja había dos mujeres, una de edad y otra joven. Saludo con cortesía a las mujeres, sin pasar de percibido la coqueta y ambrienta mirada de la mujer joven. Algo que le desagrado por completo.

Saludo a sus padres y dieron inicio el almuerzo. Conversaron un buen rato mientras esperaban que llegara la comida y antes de que todo esto se a largará Howard intervino.

-Padre, para que me querías? - Howard pudo ver el enojo en la mirada de su padre al interrumpir unas de sus anécdotas, pero el estaba aquí solo para saber que quería su padre, no para tener un almuerzo familiar con ellos.

-Antes que todo, te quiero presentar a la familia Renault.- Howard volvió a sonreírle a las mujeres.- Ella es Dona Renault y su hija Celia Renault. Su familia fue la fundadora de los autos Renault.

Su padre habla con orgullo sobre la familia, algo que le molesto mucho, algo tramaba su padre lo conocía muy bien.

-Celia es una mujer muy guapa cierto Hijo.- Howard sonrió y asintió en acuerdo.- Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea que dos grandes Familias como las nuestras se juntarán, no lo creés.

Howard tenso la mandíbula, y miro con enojo a su padre. Sabía a que venía todo ese discurso, el muy cínico de mierda, solo quiere hacer esto para beneficiarse él y su asqueroso apellido. Pero no se iba a calentar la cabeza, el igual tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Sería... No se bueno que Celia y tu, se unieran en matrimonio.- dijo sonriendo a la muchacha.- Sería beneficioso para los dos.

Howard miro a todos en la mesa; Miro a su madre, que se hacía la demente sin mirarlo o intentar algo. Miro a su padre que sonreí con sorna, como si tuviera ganada la partida. Miro a las dos mujeres, y sintió repulsión al ver como la joven lo mira como si fuera una mina de oro. Esto era una mierda y realmente lo único que quiere es ir a su casa, y ver a su querida esposa e hijo.

Se aclaró la carganta y dijo;-No creo que sea posible padre.

El hombre sonrió más amplio y con un deje de burla dijo.- Por qué?

-Por qué. Ya estoy casado y mi mujer está en espera de mi primogénito.

La sala se lleno de un silencio sepulcral. Todos mostraban sorpresa, menos la joven, que apretó con fuerza el tenedor, mientras sus ojos de llenaban de ira. Estaba indignada.

-Cómo que... Te casaste?.- la mujer no lo podía creerlo, su hijo no podía haberse casado y muchos menos con esa muerta de ambre con la que andaba.

-Como dije Madre. Me case, y si me case con esa muerta de ambre.- miro con odio a la mujer.- Pero te dijo algo esa "muerta de ambre" es más mujer que esa que esta ahí.

La mujer al lado de la joven, miro indignada al hombre, la joven apretó la mandíbula al ver como era tratada, no podía creer que Howard prefiriera a una muerta de ambre, que ella. Una dama.

Se levantó y salió de la mansión Stark. Jura vengarse, de Howard, y también de esa plebeya que le robo sus sueños.

Howard sólo río al ver como las dos mujeres salían de la mansión. Realmente no le importaba una mierda de las ofendió o si perdió una gran oportunidad, él ni por toda la riqueza del mundo dejara a Maria y a su Hijo. Ellos valen más que todos ellos.

-Bueno padre, madre. Fue un gustos verlos, ahora sí me disculpan tengo una mujer embarazada esperando por mi en casa.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la mansión, sonriendo cuando escucho el grito de cólera de su padre. Se subió al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Solo esperaba que todo siguiera como estaba.

Pasaron dos meses del acontecimiento en la mansión Stark. Y Howard no podía ser más feliz con su vida, su hijo crecía sano y fuerte, y ahora ya podía sentir sus pataditas. Tenía tantas ganas de ya tenerlo es sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Pero estaba preocupado, su esposa se veía decaída, y cada día perdía su encantador brillo. Eso le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía perder a su mujer, no podía. Contrato a los mejores doctores y todos le daban el mismo diagnostico, no tenía nada. Talvez estaba así por el bebé, que consumía sus vitaminas para estar fuerte. Si. Talvez es solo cansancio del embarazo.

El día que su mujer empezó en labor de parto, fue el día más horrible, extresante y feliz de su vida. Su hijo venía en camino y no podía esperar por tenerlo en sus brazos.

Los gritos de dolor, llenaban la habitación en donde Maria estaba postrada. Su frente bañada en sudor, haciendo que su castaño cabello se pegara en su frente. Howard tomó la mano de su mujer, y le susurro que todo estaba bien, que ella podía, Maria sonrió por las palabras de su esposo, giro la cabeza y le dio un beso. Si que amaba a su hombre.

Fue un momento de gran tensión en la habitación, la mujer hacía lo que podía, mientras el médico y sus ayudantes hacían todo lo posible para sacar al pequeño de su madre. Maria dio un último grito y toda la habitación quedó en silencio.

Esa día, en una noche de primavera, nace Anthony Edwards Stark.

El primer Omega y Metamorfo de la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo siento si el prólogo es aburrido :v pero así lo tenia en mi mente empezando con Howard y Maria.

Los Omegas/Metamorfos, no soy creados de una forma natural o por la naturaleza misma, si no por magia o por experimentos químicos.

Esto es un Winteriron; Tony Stark y Bucky Barnes.

Guía de cómo serían los Omegas o Alfas aquí en mi Omegaverse.

Un Alfa o Omega nacido por magia, queda estancado a sus 25 años.

Un Alfa o Omega nacido por experimentos químicos, queda estancado depende de la edad que tenían cuando fue llevado el experimento.

(Son inmortales y a la vez no)

La marca y lazo, es igual que el resto de Omegaverse que has leído. Mordida en la nuca.

Los Embarazo Omega es distinto, ellos sólo pueden quedar en cinta sólo por su destinado o Alfa líder.

Alfa líder; Es un Alfa que nace entre la unión entre un Omega y Alfa. No es creado por ninguna magia o experimento, así que son completamente natural. Y por ende son más poderosos que un Alfa normal.

Omega prime; Es un Omega nacido de la unión de un Omega y Alfa. Como en el Alfa líder no es creado por magia o experimentos, es natural. Un Omega prime, puede quedar en cinta de cualquiera no importa si es su destinado o no, lo malo de estos es que son muy territoriales, celosos con sus parejas, y pueden llegar a tener en total de 7 a 8 cachorros.

Deltas; Son hombres Lobos, pero no soy iguales a los Alfa o Omegas, sus manadas o clanes se rigen de diferentes maneras.

Los cambia-Forma o Metamorfo, pueden ser cualquier animal, como Lobo, león, águila, fénix, pantera, jaguar, alce, serpiente, etc.

Igual saltran otras criaturas, como demonios, ángeles, vampiros, wendigo, ninfas, hadas, etc.

Bueno espero les guste :v esto va mucho con lo sobrenatural, así que si te gustan este tipo de cosas, espero y mi idea o historia sea de tu agrado.

Vota o comenta si te gusto. Gracias por leer.

(Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía :'v)

Bye bye


End file.
